The Many Shades of Mr Spock
by IronicNarwhal
Summary: After extensive observation, Lieutenant Nyota Uhura would like to disclose the results on her study of half-human, half-Vulcan emotions.


A/N: My first Star Trek fanfic. I find the pairing of Spock/Uhura incredibly cute; therefore my new favorite scene in the movie is the elevator scene…CUTE TO DA MAX, BABY! …Though I also favorite Spock/Kirk; sorry if anyone has a problem with that. This almost came in Kirk's point of view, but…no, it seemed like a more Uhura-like thing to do. :D

Now, I don't claim to know everything about the fandom. In fact, I know very little. Only what seeing the movie and hunting around on some fan sites told me. I hope that's okay. If I get anything horribly wrong, tell me and I'll change it ASAP! :D Thanks everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek: 2009 or any Star Trek incarnation for that matter. I'm just playing with them for a while. They'll be returned to the toy box in their proper conditions at the proper time. Except for Spock… Spock will be returned when I damn well please and probably will be incredibly, irreversibly traumatized… Sorry.

**

* * *

The Many Shades of Mr. Spock

* * *

**

It was amusing, to say the least. That Spock was Vulcan and therefore emotionless and stiff, yet it was somehow so easy to make him blush. Especially if it was her, Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, whom was making him blush. Then again, he _was_ half human so these breaches in his emotionless façade (and yes, that's exactly what it was because Uhura knew for a fact that Spock had emotions) were allowed and more than welcomed.

But it was still great fun to make him blush. See how dark a hue of green she could make him go. That's one of the things that fascinated her about his blush. All the other men she'd been with all had deep, red blushes that looked pretty much the same. But Spock's were different. And after more than a few years spent on the _Enterprise_, she could proudly say she knew what was making him blush, just by the color his face and the tips of his ears were.

**Tea Green**: Usually, this color appeared in a light dusting over the very apex of his tall, pointed ears. Sometimes it would also show, vaguely and barely there, along his cheekbones. This light color used to appear in the early days of their relationship. The first time he'd gently touched the tips of his fingers to hers, shortly in a small, sweet kiss. The first time she'd kissed him, on the lips in her own culture's sign of affection. It was the color which had been on his face his whole first visit to her parent's house, sometimes darkening but always coming back to rest on that light sprinkling of green. This, of course, had only furthered Uhura's mother's coddling. She knew little of Vulcan biology and had been under the impression that Spock was coming down with something until Uhura had intervened to spare her boyfriend more embarrassment.

This color had started to show on his face less and less, for it was the color of a shy, slightly embarrassed Spock. And it was getting harder and harder to make Spock shy, firstly considering his ethnicity, and especially in this stage of their relationship. But sometimes Uhura saw it come back even now. When he thought she wasn't looking, and would stare at her with all the love a Vulcan knew how to openly express upon their face, which she knew was only a speckle of what was really in his heart for her. It would give her warm fuzzies inside and she would turn to grin at him, telling him he'd been caught. He'd then turn away, his pale face flushed hardly green, only to look back and give her his own ghost of a smile, reach out and touch the tips of their fingers together.

**Moss Green:** A slightly different degree of shyness, which would flush most of his ears and give his neck as well as cheeks a bit of color. This color appeared only a handful of times and usually meant something was up; something that meant good things for Uhura were in the future. The first time it had appeared, was the first time Spock had announced to her that he believed she was truly his _T'hy'la_. Lover; soul mate; equal in everything. She'd felt so happy that she'd jumped onto him and kissed him all over that light green face, including his ears. This had resulted in a very different color of green which she'd have to explain later.

**Sea Green: **The color of an aggravated Spock. It manifested itself on his ears, forehead, darkened the entirety of his cheeks, and was the sign of a truly and royally pissed-off Vulcan. Most of the time it wasn't her that caused his face to become that color. Rather, she observed it from the other side of the room as he and Captain James T. Kirk engaged in verbal fisticuffs on a regular basis. Though their relationship had improved from what it had been during the Nero incident, it still wasn't fantastic and the two found it rather easy to get under each other's skin; intentional or not. Many times, she saw Spock's face flush this color as he tried to resist showing Kirk his aggravation.

There were a few select times however when he'd gotten this color in her exclusive presence. He'd rub his temples and say in a clipped tone, "Nyota, this conversation is becoming increasingly aggravating…" and they would both have to calm down and take several deep breaths before continuing to discuss whatever had gotten them so out of sorts with each other.

**Asparagus Green: **Nyota didn't like asparagus. Nor did she like when that color appeared upon her boyfriend's face. This color meant a sad, troubled Spock. It didn't appear so much as a flush, but as a blotchy pattern on his face which told the tale of recently-fallen tears. Spock didn't allow himself to give into his own misery often, and when he did he usually felt rather ashamed afterwards. Though he would admit to neither of these emotions, Uhura knew they existed and had gone to great lengths to convince him that there was nothing wrong with letting his emotions flow once in a while. That he was half human and his emotions weren't as deep-rooted as a full-blooded Vulcan. That if he didn't learn to accept his emotions, he'd eventually self-destruct.

She could remember gently cradling his head to her on many a night, his face slowly becoming a blotchy green as hot tears fell down his face and onto her own skin. Remember trying to send comfort to him through her touch and her own tears beginning to fall as she heard him sob, the loss of his mother and entire planet finally hitting him. Remember afterwards, when both of their faces were sticky and salty and tears were still clinging to their chins. How he would gently whisper her name and run his fingers through her long hair, "Nyota…" emotion heavy in his voice for once; pain, love, hope.

**Kelly Green**: This was the color of a purely and thoroughly embarrassed Spock. Many times, Uhura would refer to him as her leprechaun when this color manifested itself upon his cheeks, crossing over the bridge of his nose to form one continuous line of green across the middle of his face. He'd then inform her that he had not even a vague inclination of why she was likening him to a fairytale creature and exit the room swiftly, her following with giggles still falling out of her mouth.

The first time they'd shared a bed, simply for sleeping, that color had been heavy upon his face. They'd been cooped up in Spock's room playing three-dimensional chess for hours on end, mid-warp to a nearby federation planet for refueling. Before either knew it, it was midnight and Uhura had declared a sleepover, finding no point in walking to her cabin, which was located all the way on the other end of the ship. Spock had immediately flushed green and went on a slightly discomposed ramble about how it was Vulcan custom not to share a bed with a member of the opposite sex until married, unless under certain, troubling circumstances the likes of which he refused to disclose to her. This had prompted Uhura to tell him that it was typical earth custom to test drive a car before you buy it and slip under the covers of his bed before he could inquire onto why she was comparing him to a motor vehicle.

**Green: **A Vulcan blush in its purest form. Uhura could do a lot of things to result in this satisfying color spreading over his ears, cheeks, and neck all the way down to his collarbone. Sometimes, when they were lying together she'd walk her fingers up his chest, over his neck, and caress his ear. His skin would slowly but surely darken to a lovely green and she'd giggle, continuing to rub his ear and hearing him purr, letting him lean into her and nuzzle her. Other times she'd sling her long legs upon his lap and seize his hand, resting it upon her thigh. She knew he liked to touch her legs but wouldn't do it voluntarily for fear of upsetting her. Besides; urges for contact were illogical unless in the midst of _Pon Farr_, in which case it was basic survival instincts. But when Nyota initiated it, well…it was for her pleasure, not his, and it would be rude to not satisfy her urges, however illogical they happened to be. And Vulcans were nothing if not polite.

Her favorite method was to crawl onto his lap and nibble at his earlobe while trilling, "Spooock…" in low voice. She would turn her cheek into his, watch his face spontaneously flush green and giggle.

**Forest Green:** A lovely color on everything, especially Spock's face. Well…not so much his face as his whole body. This was the color Spock turned all over his body when they…got intimate. For lack of a better phrase, this was the color of Spock's 'sex flush'. She liked to lay with her head on his chest in post-coital moments and trace invisible patterns and pictures upon the green-tinged canvas that was his skin. She'd trace little phrases like, "My Vulcan", "Property of Nyota Uhura", and, "I love you" over his chest. And when he'd ask her what she was scrawling upon his skin, she'd slowly and deliberately trace the letters and symbols to spell out, "T'hy'la" to make sure he could feel it. He would watch the formation of the word, a ghost of a smile upon his face. And she knew that that small smile was the Vulcan equivalent of a huge, loving grin.

All of these were great colors and Uhura loved each and every one of Spock's blushes. But her favorite, by far was Lime Green.

**Lime Green**: A color usually accompanied by shining eyes and a slightly gapping mouth. It, like the Kelly Green color, would cross his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. But unlike the Kelly Green color, it only occurred when they stared openly and affectionately at each other. It was a face of wonder. Like all his dreams (the existence of which in Vulcans he claimed was illogical) had just come true. And she was the reason for that. It made her feel so good to think that she was the reason all of his walls dropped. That she was the only thing he stared at like that.

Case and point: Vulcans were tricky to get through to by nature. The concept of emotions completely escaped them most of the time, and that was especially hard for a half-human Vulcan who felt he was betraying his race when he gave into his basic _human_ nature and let his emotions show. Uhura had taken the initiative and managed to pull her Vulcan out of his shell. Make him accept his emotions. Showed him how to love, and more importantly how to love _her_. And in turn, she'd learned to love him. How to accept the fact that sometimes he had to hide his emotions for his own good, and that even though it annoyed and concerned her, she sometimes had to keep her mouth shut.

They annoyed each other; Uhura by bouncing her emotions off Spock, and Spock by refusing to show her any emotion whatsoever. But she guessed that wasn't true. Those small, clandestine glances of green she saw on his face were evidence of that fact.

People could say Spock didn't know emotion all they wanted; Uhura would gladly watch them go blue in the face. She knew otherwise. And that was quite enough.

**

* * *

End Story

* * *

**

A/N: I'm really sorry if Spock seemed somehow OOC. I really tried to stay true to the character as much as I could. My sister told me that some of the actions I described Spock making weren't very true to his character. Oh, and did Uhura seem right? I'm not really sure about anything… I'm sure I did something right…Oh, I got Kirk right! …the whole one time he was mentioned. Lol. But I do hope you liked this. I'm sorry if you didn't, but I'll improve hopefully…:D

Dedicated to Aunt Jenny. Me hearts her. Lol. You said you'd review my first Star Trek story, right Aunt Jenny!? *Hugs*

-Lynn


End file.
